O plano de Saga
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Koga estava determinada a não comemorar seu aniversário o que deixou seu namorado Saga frustrado, mas ele com a ajuda dos amigos bolaram um plano que fará o aniversário de Koga ser inesquecível.


one escrita em parceria com Calixto84

Essa one é uma continuação de Uma surpresa para Kika

x.x.x.x.x

\- Como assim você não vai comemorar seu aniversário Koga? - Saga estava apoiado de braços cruzados em um dos armários da confeitaria, acompanhava com o olhar a namorada que andava de um lado para outro terminando de arrumar as últimas encomendas que Kika deveria entregar ainda naquele dia - Dá pra você parar um minuto, por favor!?

\- Saga - a virginiana parou em frente à ele e apoiou as mãos sobre o peitoral largo dele - Eu não tenho tempo, não posso parar a confeitaria por causa do meu aniversário, você precisa entender isso. - Depositou um selinho nos lábios do namorado e voltou a arrumar os doces.

\- Mas não precisa parar é só fazer algo para os mais próximos.

\- Sim, mas para isso eu terei que me dedicar para fazer as coisas - ela voltou a fitar o geminiano com uma expressão de obviedade estampada no rosto fazendo com que Saga revirasse os olhos

\- E se saíssemos só nós dois? - ele caminhou até ela - Que tal uma viagem? O que acha? - A virginiana parecia não prestar atenção no que o namorado falava, e isso o irritou - Desisto! - o geminiano passou a mão pelos longos cabelos num gesto nervoso e saiu pisando duro pela porta lateral, deixando a virginiana sozinha.

Koga ao ver a reação dele parou, suspirou, sabia que estava fazendo errado e principalmente que ultimamente estava em falta com ele, seu breve torpor foi rompido com a chegada da irmã.

\- O restante das encomendas já estão prontas? - Kika já foi pegando as caixas que estavam arrumadas - Quero entregar logo e ir encontrar Bian.

\- Só falta ajeitar esses últimos, espera um minuto. - Koga se encaminhou até o balcão e arrumou em uma bandeja os brigadeiros e os demais docinhos. - Pronto!

Kika terminou de ajeitar as caixas no caminhão, por sorte os locais eram próximos, assim que terminasse teria um tempinho para dedicar ao namorado Bian. Antes de finalmente sair voltou na loja para se despedir dos irmãos.

x.x.x.x.x

Saga após sair da confeitaria se dirigiu de volta ao Santuário. No caminho até as escadarias das doze casas chutava tudo o que via pela frente, pedra, pau, areia, TUDO! Estava frustrado porque Koga só pensava na maldita Ki Doçura e mal estavam se vendo nos últimos tempos, se pudesse mandaria a confeitaria para outra dimensão e prenderia a namorada em casa para poderem namorar um pouco. O geminiano já estava chegando ao terceiro templo quando o irmão notou o seu semblante entristecido.

\- O que houve Saga? - O mais novo perguntou preocupado.

\- Acredita que Koga disse que não vai comemorar o aniversário dela? - Respondeu indignado - Mal estamos nos falando nos últimos dias, eu amo aquela certinha, amo até demais, não sei mais o que fazer Kanon.

\- Por que não planeja uma surpresa igual fizemos com a Kika, assim ela não terá escapatória.

\- É, mas o quê?

O mais novo levou as mãos ao queixo e olhou para cima, pensativo e após alguns minutos um sorriso maldoso se desenhou em sua face. - Já sei! Mas vamos precisar de ajuda.

\- O que você está tramando irmão? - o mais velho perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada, conhecia melhor do que ninguém aquela expressão que ele mantinha no rosto.

\- É o seguinte… - Kanon começa explicar a ideia enquanto Saga imaginava desenhando um sorriso maroto em seus lábios.

\- Kanon… - olhou para o irmão dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas. - A genialidade é um mal de família - o mais novo revirou os olhos. - Vamos chamar os rapazes, não temos tempo a perder! Hihihiheheheheabahahaha! - a risada sádica de Saga fez o mais novo se arrepiar!

x.x.x.x.x

Saga, Kanon, Milo e Mu maquinetavam um grande plano. Luísa e Calisto resolveram ir atrás de seus maridos pois já era tarde e ainda não tinham voltado para casa, quando passaram na frente da Casa de Gêmeos ouviram as vozes deles e ainda parte do plano que estavam bolando.

\- Vocês vão fazer o quê? - Calisto cortou o assunto dos homens com a mão na cintura fuzilando o ariano com o olhar, Mu se arrepiou e olhou para Milo que estava do seu lado

\- Foi idéia dele - apontou com o dedo o escorpiano que abriu a boca indignado.

\- Milo Kallas eu não posso acreditar nisso! - Luísa recriminava o escorpiano que só negava com a cabeça apavorado.

\- Não foi minha ideia, foi dos gêmeos! - Kanon olhava para as esposas dos amigos, elas tinham uma expressão pior que as das fúrias, então ele negava freneticamente com a cabeça enquanto Saga sorria de olhos fechados assentindo.

\- SAGA! - as duas gritaram em uníssono

\- Você parou de tomar seu remedinho, seu filho de exu! - Calisto já ia para cima do Saga.

\- Não fale assim de mamãe! - Kanon disse segurando uma risada.

\- Saga, por Athena, isso pode acabar muito mal! - Luisa disse preocupada. - E você senhor Milo.- apontou o dedo pro marido - Iremos conversar muito sério mais tarde!

\- Garotas! Calma! - Saga disse se levantando da cadeira erguendo os dois braços em sinal de redenção. - Deixe-me explicar pois precisarei de vocês também.

As duas se olharam, então Calisto olhou para Milo sorrindo - E aí parceiro o plano é bom?

Mu se deu um tapa na testa, sua esposa era terrível quando se juntava com o escorpiano, Luísa levantou uma das sobrancelhas negando com a cabeça.

\- Já vi que que essa história vai longe…

x.x.x.x.x.x

Dia do aniversário de Koga.

A virginiana como todos os dias abria a confeitaria ainda de madrugada, pois algumas receitas levavam algumas horas para ficarem prontas e ela gostava de deixar tudo fresquinho para expor na vitrine.

Ficou arrumando a cozinha e batendo algumas massas, até que ouviu a campainha da loja.

\- Ué quem será a esta hora? - a bela negra tirou o avental e jogou em cima da mesa se direcionando a entrada da loja que ainda estava trancada. Ainda estava escuro do lado de fora, Koga ficou com um pouco de medo pois Andy sempre usava as portas dos fundos. Ela levantou uma pequena fresta da cortina e se espantou ao ver quem era. - Luísa?? - Ela logo abriu a porta pois parecia que a amiga chorava.

\- Koga! - ela soluçava abraçando com força e depois a encarando com os olhos azuis marejados. - Eu e o Milo terminamos, nós vamos nos separar.

\- O QUÊ?????? - Koga arregalou os olhos violetas, o casal de escorpianos eram perfeitos, se amavam tanto, não podia ser possível uma coisa dessa! - Lu-Luísa, tem certeza disso?

\- OLHA! - Luísa levantou a mão esquerda na altura dos olhos da virginiana - Ele fez eu tirar minha aliança.

\- Oh, meu Deus! - Koga levou a mão até a boca, aquilo era um pesadelo! - Venha amiga, vamos para a cozinha, vou te preparar um café!

Luísa fungando tristemente pediu - Prepare dois, pois Calisto está vindo.

\- O QUÊ???? - Só podia ser um pesadelo MESMO! Amava Calisto, mas só de pensar em ficar com aquele pequeno filhote de pandemônio na sua cozinha, já lhe dava calafrios! Da última vez que a canceriana ficou com ela na parte interna da confeitaria ela conseguiu derrubar três bolos de casamento no chão, pois esbarrou na tábua que os segurava, Koga respirou fundo, pensou positivo, ia dar tudo certo…

As duas amigas ficaram com Koga enquanto ela preparava as encomendas do dia. A virginiana queria se crucificar pois ao mesmo tempo que queria dar toda atenção para Luísa que nitidamente sofria, tinha que correr com seu trabalho. As amigas se olhavam e sorriam, o plano estava indo muito bem, a virginiana nem se lembrava que era seu aniversário, pelo menos não tinha mencionado nada até então.

Andy já havia chegado e saído algumas vezes ajudando Kika com as entregas, portanto muitas vezes Koga tinha que atender o balcão. A virginiana estava sobrecarregada, até que enquanto confeitava mais um bolo ouviu a campainha tocar.

\- Meninas, já volto! - Largou novamente o avental para atender.

Dois homens altos e fortes estavam aguardando apoiando uma das mãos em cima do balcão.

"Milo ela vai reconhecer nossa voz" - Mu que usava uma peruca de cabelos crespos negros que saíam por baixo de uma touca de lã cinza, esta escondia as marquinhas de seu povo - falava pelo cosmo.

"Você não tem poderes de trocar a voz?" - Milo escondia todo o volumoso cabelo loiro dentro de um boné de time de futebol do Olympiakos e usava um bigode colado no buço.

"Por acaso eu tenho cara de ventríloquo peçonha?" - Mu cerrou os olhos pro escorpiano.

\- Pois não? - Koga olhava aqueles homens estranhos, parecia que já havia visto em algum lugar

\- Eu gostaria de um café expresso! - Mu fez uma voz bem fininha como se estivesse imitando uma mulher.

"Que isso Mu? Tá convivendo muito com Misty, é?" - Milo tentou engolir a risada, mas foi difícil.

"Fica quieto! Concentra no plano" - Deu um sorrisinho, sem graça para Koga que os olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada. - E você vai querer o mesmo? - Milo só fez que sim com a cabeça ainda tentando conter a risada.

\- Só o café ou vocês vão querer algo mais?

\- Somente o café - o ariano respondeu

Koga se virou de costas em direção a máquina para preparar os cafés para eles, Luisa e Calisto saíram da parte interna da confeitaria e ficaram junto da amiga, olharam em volta e viram que o lugar continuava vazio, a escorpiana disfarçadamente deu uma piscada para o marido gesticulando com os lábios um "AGORA"!

\- PARADAS! - Milo falou com uma voz mais grossa que o normal, ele e Mu apontaram uma arma de brinquedo em direção às três mulheres - Isso é um assalto!

Koga que ainda estava mexendo na máquina ao ouvir o que Milo disse deu um pulo, deixando as xícaras caírem no chão, levou uma mão na altura do coração, olhou para as amigas que também tinham uma expressão de pânico, respirou fundo e se virou em direção aos homens.

\- Podem levar tudo, só não nos matem - falava já com a voz embargada.

\- CALADA ! - Mu disse apontando a pistola para a cara de Calisto que arregalou os olhos assustada de verdade com a atuação explosiva do marido que sempre foi tão calmo, ele olhou para a Koga e fez um gesto com a cabeça para que Milo fosse de encontro a ela, ele deu a volta no balcão, o escorpiano apontou a arma com um olhar de predador foi em direção a virginiana colocando um capuz sobre o rosto dela e amarrou as mãos dela fazendo com que ela começasse a se debater para se soltar.

\- FIQUE QUIETA! - Milo a repreendeu, olhou para Luísa e fez um biquinho para ela lhe dar um selinho que foi prontamente concedido.

Calisto ficou de ponta de pé e falou ao pé do ouvido de Mu. - Depois quero que continue essa atuação lá em casa. - deu uma mordiscada no lóbulo da orelha do marido que lhe sorriu e corou.

Eles levaram Koga para fora em direção a um furgão da Ki Doçura que já os aguardava.

\- A Koga vai nos matar - Luisa sussurrou olhando para a amiga enquanto retirava do bolso a aliança e colocava novamente no dedo - Mas foi por uma boa causa. - sorriu malandra

\- Ameeeegaaaa você merece um oscar por sua atuação - Calisto disse gargalhando enquanto a outra fazia um "shiuuu" para que Koga não percebesse.

x.x.x.x.x

Andy estava com os braços apoiado na porta do furgão da confeitaria, parecia cochichar com o motorista.

\- Está tudo saindo como o planejado, ela nem desconfia - riu enquanto balançava a cabeça - Se conheço minha irmã ela vai querer arrancar o fígado de todo mundo. - Andy ria da tragédia.

\- Vai nada - Kanon vestia uma touca preta na cabeça onde ele escondia os longos cabelos e que serviria mais adiante para ocultar o rosto. - Saga vai deixar ela mansinha depois de tudo isso, ele vai levá-la para outra dimensão. - Olhou para o irmão da cunhada com um sorriso malicioso - Se é que você me entende!

\- Ôô se entendo - Andy retribuiu o sorriso malicioso fazendo os dois gargalharem juntos - Shhhh….eles vem vindo - falou e saiu assobiando em direção à confeitaria como se não tivesse acontecendo nada. Kika também observava a cena de dentro de seu caminhão que estava estacionado ao lado da entrada lateral.

Mu abriu a porta do veículo e Milo a jogou de qualquer jeito lá dentro. - POR FAVOR PODEM FAZER O QUE QUISEREM COMIGO SÓ NÃO MACHUQUEM

MINHAS AMIGAS! - Koga estava desesperada, não ouvia mais a voz de Calisto e Luísa e isso a estava deixando mais nervosa ainda.

\- Pode deixar que daremos um jeito nas suas amiguinhas mais tarde! - Milo dizia com a voz alterada, enquanto dava um tchauzinho para Luísa que lhe lançava um beijinho no ar entrando no furgão de Kika.

Os dois fecharam a porta do carro e Mu bateu na lataria para sinalizar que estava tudo certo para Kanon e que poderiam partir.

\- Minha nossa senhora dos confeiteiros desesperados me ajude! - Koga rezava. - O que vocês querem? Dinheiro? Eu não tenho! Só tenho minha confeitaria, mas podemos dar um jeito! Me soltem pelo amor de Deus.

Mu deu um empurrão nela para que tombasse no chão, mas sem machucar - JÁ PEDIMOS PRA FICAR CALADA!

\- Onde estão minha amigas? Eu não ouço a voz delas!! - Koga já começava a chorar desesperada. - Para onde estão me levando?

Milo deu um chutinho de leve. - CALADA! ORAS, VOCÊ NÃO SABE CALAR A BOCA? - Ele pegou um lenço, levantou um pouco o saco que estava na cabeça de Koga até a altura dos olhos e a amordaçou. - Pronto agora não precisamos ficar ouvindo sua voz!

A virginiana ficou se debatendo no chão, ela só podia estar num pesadelo, não podia ser real, na sua cabeça passava um filme de sua vida terminando com o rosto de seu amor Saga, como queria que ele estivesse ali para salvá-la! Começou a lembrar de quando estavam juntos, todas as vezes que ele pedia sua atenção e que ela sempre colocava o trabalho em primeiro lugar, uma tristeza profunda abatia seu coração, queria dizer para ele o quanto amava e que queria ele para sempre ao seu lado e agora provavelmente nunca mais teria essa chance.

Começou a chorar mais e mais, um choro dolorido e profundo. Mu com seu dom se sentir as auras das pessoas começou a ficar realmente preocupado, olhando para o amigo.

"Cara, a Koga tá mal de verdade, temos que nos apressar!"

Milo deu mais um soco na lataria do carro. - E aí Dragão tamo chegando? - Kanon disse que em cinco minutos chegaria ao cativeiro soltando uma gargalhada maquiavélica no final.

"Cativeiro? Eu ouvi bem, eles vão me levar à um cativeiro?" - Koga não se controlando mais começou a gritar espernear, até sentir o carro parar.

Todos desceram do carro, Milo arrastou a virginiana até seu algoz, que estava morrendo de dó da namorada, mas continuaria o plano.

Segurou ela pelo colarinho e sussurrou com a voz mais grossa que o normal "Agora vou brincar com você!" - Koga sentiu um calafrio que veio de dentro da alma e acabou apagando, Saga no mesmo instante a pegou no colo, assentiu para os amigos agradecendo, Mu foi até os dois fazendo os três sumirem, alguns minutos depois ele voltou sozinho recebendo muitos beijinhos da esposa!

\- Galera deu tudo certo!!! - Calisto disse com seu jeito alegre.

\- Todo mundo para a confeitaria, vamos comemorar! - Kika disse de dentro do carro.

x.x.x.x.x

Saga estava aguardando pacientemente Koga acordar do desmaio, o quarto do luxuoso hotel em Mykonos estava todo arrumado com muitas flores, uma mesa farta com tudo que ela gostava e ele claro somente com uma toalha branca amarrada na cintura, expondo todo o físico trabalhado.

Koga estava deitada na cama macia com lençóis de seda, mas ainda com o saco na cabeça, ele desamarrou suas mãos e havia tirado a mordaça, faria ela sofrer um pouquinho antes de lhe fazer a surpresa.

\- Hummm….que macio… - Koga passava a mão pelo lençol e respirava fundo sentindo o aroma de lavanda que provinha do travesseiro, abriu devagar os olhos violetas mas infelizmente a única coisa que enxergou foi o breu. - AI MEU DEUS EU ESTOU CEGA! - ela apalpava tudo que havia à sua volta de forma frenética, mas nem uma luz aparecia na sua frente.

\- Acalme-se mulher… - Saga voltava para o quarto segurando uma taça de vinho, estava se mordendo de vontade de arrancar aquela carapuça e se jogar em cima da namorada.

\- Quem, quem é você? - Talvez pelo nervosismo de Koga, ela não conseguia reconhecer a voz de Saga, ele estava fazendo uma voz mais grossa que o habitual, mas não era tão difícil não identificar.

\- Não interessa quem eu sou, interessa o que eu vou fazer! - falou de forma simples, sentando ao lado dela, a virginiana sentiu o colchão abaixar um pouco não conseguindo controlar sua respiração, estava apavorada, o que será que aquele homem queria com ela? Será que ela seria abusada? Saga via o lindo colo da amada subir e descer numa respiração descompassada, tinha ganas em cair no meio daquele par de seios e se deleitar, mas ela iria se assustar demais, e não era para tanto.

\- Olha moço, eu não sei o que você quer comigo ou com as minhas amigas, eu não sou rica, não tenho dinheiro, só tenho uma confeitaria no centro da cidade, me diga o quanto você quer que darei um jeito! - Ela falava com a voz embargada, sentia suas mãos gélidas e uma leve tontura.

\- Uma confeitaria? Hummm…, pode ser que que a gente dê um jeito nela. - Saga dizia passando a ponta do dedo no braço da morena, vendo todos os pelos se arrepiarem…. de pavor. - Talvez com ela você consiga pagar o resgate do seu namoradinho.

Koga ao ouvir aquilo sentiu um buraco se abrir no chão, sua alma foi sugada e todo o seu corpo foi tomado por um gélido torpor. - Vocês estão com Saga? - disse num fio de voz sentindo sua garganta secar, não sentia mais seu corpo, tudo parecia ser um grande pesadelo

\- Sim...aquele cavaleiro de Athena metido a sabichão… - Sabe, ele falou muito seu nome depois que nós o torturamos, então eu resolvi ir atrás daquela que ele tanto chamava, foi tão fácil te achar… - riu de uma forma diferente para ela não perceber.

A virginiana por instinto ajoelhou na cama chorando, começou a suplicar pelo namorado - Eu não sei quem você é, e o que quer conosco, mas por tudo que é sagrado, faça o que quiser comigo, você quer minha confeitaria? Pode levar! Meu apartamento, os carros? Pode ficar, eu dou tudo pra você! - Ela suspirou sentindo o nó na garganta doer, seus lábios chegaram a tremer só de pensar no que ia dizer e fazer, mas por Saga ela iria até o inferno se necessário. - Se você quer meu corpo. - ela tateou a cama até achar a mão de Saga e segura-la fazendo ela encostar em seu seio - ...Pode tomar - engoliu a saliva dolorosamente. - Só solte Saga, eu fico pra sempre com você, só não o machuque mais!

O dourado ficou imóvel, seus olhos derramavam lágrimas sem ele perceber, jamais tinha pensado que ela chegaria a tanto por ele. - Koga….

Ela conseguiu pegar a outra mão dele. - Por favor, solte ele…, eu o amo mais que tudo nessa vida! Se é a mim que quer para poder soltá-lo, sou toda sua!

\- Ah meu amor, eu também te amo mais que tudo nessa vida! - Saga arrancou o capuz que escondia o rosto de Koga e arrancou-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

\- SAGA!!!!!!! - Koga separou o beijo segurando o rosto do namorado com as duas mãos, ela de olhos arregalados encarava os verdes do namorado, era ele mesmo?? - Saga é você? Saga eu achei que... - ela colocou uma das mãos na boca segurando o choro, num misto de alívio e raiva! Tinha vontade de matá-lo e de beijá-lo eternamente. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu tão gostoso, ele estava tão emocionado pela declaração da namorada, pois de uns tempos para cá estava se sentindo inseguro, achava que ela havia colocado aquela confeitaria em primeiro lugar e não tinha mais interesse algum nele, pensou até em terminar para deixar de ser uma pedra no sapato da namorada, mas depois de tudo aquilo, via o quanto era importante e quanto ela o amava de verdade, e em meio aquela emoção toda, abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira tirando uma caixinha de veludo preto, Koga que ainda estava embasbacada olhando para todo os lados, vendo o lugar deslumbrante que estava parou na caixinha de veludo preto que ele segurava aberta, com um lindo solitário.

\- Koga…- ele coçou atrás da nuca nitidamente nervoso. - Eu sei que talvez você nunca me perdoe por tudo isso, mas acredite, te sequestrei pois queria um dia somente meu e seu e que fosse inesquecível.

Koga estreitou os olhos jogando a cabeça para o lado, cruzou os braços fazendo um bico - E põe inesquecível nisso! - Logo Saga pegou seu queixo e puxou para si. - Hey, você faria tudo aquilo que disse por mim? - falou carinhoso e emocionado.

Ela bufou e negou com a cabeça não acreditando em tudo que tinha vivido naquele dia para no final ficar diante do homem mais lindo do mundo, sentado na sua frente somente de toalha branca, mostrando aquele corpaço moldado pelo próprios deuses gregos, lhe oferecendo uma linda jóia e provavelmente uma noite daquelas. - Claro que faria né Saga, eu te amo…

Ele se encheu de orgulho da namorada, então se muniu de coragem e lhe fez o pedido. - Koga, minha amada, bravinha e certinha namorada, quer casar comigo?

\- Casar? - Nossa aquilo já era demais, Saga o gato maravilhoso que nem ela acreditava que namorava e ainda aguentava seus maus humores diários queria realmente casar com ela? Koga olhava pro anel e depois pro sorriso lindo dele, olhava pro anel, sorriso, anel, sorriso, anel, fechou os olhos. - Pede de novo?

Saga gargalhou do pedido da namorada que estava muito nervosa pois tremia as mãos e mordia os lábios carnudos. Então com sua voz mais sensual que sabia fazer, aproximou seu corpo que já estava começando a despertar só de ficar próximo demais e sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Koga, casa comigo?

\- Sim! Sim! Sim! - Koga repetia inúmeras vezes beijando o geminiano até ele tombar na cama rindo com a felicidade da noiva.

\- Então o que você acha da gente adiantar a lua de mel. - Ele arrancou a toalha que era a única coisa que vestia, levantou da cama andando nu até uma mesa onde tinha uma champagne, pegou duas taças e a estourou!

Koga ficou olhando todo o caminhar do geminiano, ficava louca com aquelas costas largas sem falar no bumbum durinho - "Minha nossa, isso tudo vai ser meu até eu morrer!" - Aceitou a taça que ele lhe oferecia e tomou quase que inteira só de ficar olhando o monumento grego que estava a sua disposição.

A noite foi regada a champagne e muito amor, os dois não viam a hora de contar a novidade para os irmãos e os amigos.

x.x.x.x.x

Na manhã seguinte os dois foram despertados com o toque do celular de Saga.

\- Mas quem será essa hora? - Saga pegou o celular com cuidado pois Koga estava aconchegada em seu peito. - Alô? Oi Non, que voz é essa? - com a resposta Saga se sentou levantando o tronco com tudo deixando Koga quase cair da cama. - PRESOS?????

Continua….

x.x.x.x.x

Colocamos continua porque pretendemos fazer uma continuação contando o porquê do Kanon ter dito que estava preso, só não sabemos quando, ainda.


End file.
